


how am i gonna be an optimist about this?

by orphan_account



Series: did i find you, or did you find me? [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, But they're good doubts! he's good!, Fluff, Jason Todd has a Ph.D in doubting himself, Jason's a good dad!, M/M, OOC Jason, doubts, there's so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason has some concerns.He doesn't want to voice them, as per usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone judges the title being a bastille lyric, i will personally come to your house and... request an apology. that's all. i don't want to hurt you.

After they’d picked up everything they needed, for now, Jason had said they should sleep. Of course he did, that was natural considering just how late it was, but then he added that he would be relocating himself and Eijaz to a spare room, and Bruce had been originally concerned about that. He’d added that it was only because he didn’t want the baby to wake him up, and before Bruce could protest, he’d left.

Now, while Eijaz sleeps in the little rocking crib Alfred had taken from the attic, one that had been Bruce’s when he was an infant, Jason stares at the ceiling. He doesn’t know why, but he feels so much different in the manor when he’s not with Bruce, by the man’s side. It’s still home, he’ll still get up and have breakfast and stay, but he never likes being alone. He isn’t, during the day, when he usually hangs around Alfred or finds something to occupy his thoughts with, but he does manage to miss Bruce throughout the day for such short periods.

The door cracks open, and Jason takes a deep breath and sits up, eyes focused on the light shining in from the hall. It’s Bruce, a big hand placed on the door, eyebrows pulled together like he isn’t sure what to think of the situation he’s viewing. After a moment, he shuts the door gently behind him again and heads to the bed. When Jason feels it dip next to him, he cranes his head over, although he doesn’t need to, because arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him against where Bruce is sitting, pressed to his side now.

“Hi.” Jason whispers. “What’re you doing in here?” He moves a shoulder up, turning away, and he feels one of those hands move to run through the curls that start at the nape of his neck. He gives a small, muffled laugh, and leans his head back. 

“Seeing you.” Bruce answers after a moment. He seems steady, as always, and he waits a moment until he slips his hands to the other man’s shoulders, digging his thumbs into places he knows feel good rather than hurt. “You did choose to leave me alone, didn’t you?” 

Jason doesn’t laugh this time; he’s more or less quiet as he stares forward. Then he looks over to the little crib, where Eijaz is sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by the noises they’re making in what used to be silence. He wonders if parents always feel this way around kids, so hopeful and filled with wonder, or if that’s just him. He really, honestly, doesn’t want to assume the latter for a lot of reasons, but he knows there’s maybe a select few parents, the ones who planned for their kids, that feel that sort of hope and wonder. 

He’s shocked out of his thoughts by a sudden cry, even though Eijaz has his eyes closed, and he leans away from Bruce’s protective -- possessive? -- touch. His fingertips, and then his hand, curl around the rail of the crib, and he starts to gently rock it. The noises that fall from his mouth, the gentle ‘shoosh’ ones, are almost reative. He doesn’t think before he does it.

Surprisingly, it gets the baby to quiet down, and Jason pulls his hand away. It’s then that he meets Bruce’s gaze with his own eyebrows now knitted together. 

“You’re giving me a look.” Jason decides quietly. “What’s the look for, B?”   
“You,” Bruce says, and he sounds like he wants to say a lot. “You’re a perfect parent.”

“It’s only been a day.” The younger whispers. “You can’t believe I’m a better parent than you. You can deal with all of this crap. I don’t know if when it comes to it, I’ll be able to make the right decisions for him.”

 

“You will,” Bruce murmurs, and his chin rests in the crook of Jason’s neck. “You will, Jay. I know you.”


End file.
